


Bleach My Heart

by Alephyr



Series: DeathberryPrompts [5]
Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Fluff? Angst? Who knows?, Interpret however you will to your heart's content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-19 18:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8220547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alephyr/pseuds/Alephyr
Summary: Once bleached soul; then clear mind, and now the heart must settle.  Quick drabble.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Initially posted to my tumblog for deathberryprompts.tumblr's "exhaustion" in late-Sept or early Oct.

 

He stares down at her who in turn looks upward with that irresistible expression of _kiss me_.  Reminds him of the first time she gave him that look; unforgettable.

    **(** _this was a piece of work_ **)**

It comes easy to share an earth-shattering kiss of the century.  He doesn’t let the chance slip by when the time’s right.

    **(** _no, not this_ **)**

She ghosts her hand over the left center of Ichigo’s chest, exhaustion numbs his arms but he holds on with her presence never wearing him out.

    **(** _but...  sometimes..._ **)**

“Ichigo...”  Rukia’s voice is soft, murmuring against the skin, and her palm’s hot against his heartbeats.

    **(** _keeping it together is a piece of work._   **)**


End file.
